You Belong with Me
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: A Soldier and a Prince. A hidden obsession and a wrong impression that lead to a huge mistake. --An LxNxS SONG-fic. please read and review! thanks! rated M, just in case.


**a/n: **okay, this is like my third song fic. right after i did "21 Guns", the next song that played in my lappy ('coz i was typing while listening to my playlist) was well, take a wild, obvious guess! hahaha. anyways, hope you're already familiar with this song. please review!

a tribute (sort of) to all LxN fans out there~

**Disclaimer: **SE owns Lightning, Noctis, Stella and everything involved in _Fabula Nova Crystallis**. **_**"You Belong with Me", music and lyrics copyright Taylor Swift!!! **(i love her songs! her lyrics speak out so many meanings!!)

"**You Belong with Me"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I was busy polishing my gun sword clean in one corner when you suddenly stormed out of your tent. You and Princess had a quarrel again, didn't you? It's noticeably painted in your face, Noctis, no matter how much you put on a straight look.

*

*

*

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I approached you. I don't know why, so no one should even dare ask. Or else.

"A Prince shouldn't let anything get in his way of thought especially when he's commanding a troop of soldiers into battle."

"Yeah, I know."

"I may not be monarchy," I looked at you. "But I still don't let petty things ruin me."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Your deep cobalt eyes stare back at me. "But I don't know with Stella. Hopefully, she'll realize the significance of this type of strategy."

Is it just me or does your eyes seem to grow more intense each day? And why do you still have to mention _her _anyways?

*

*

*

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Vanille keeps telling me to confess. Now why the hell would I do that? Sazh and even Snow have also decided to put their asses into this business by ridiculously annoying me whenever we discuss the next battle's orders. I wonder if I'm becoming too obvious with whatever crap I continue to feel for you.

*

*

*

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

You sat right across me in the long table. I listened attentively to Snow's proposal regarding how we will infiltrate Cocoon's security system. But my focus was quickly drawn away as my eyes noticed yours. If anyone found out how I perceived such diminutive detail, they might think of it as something else.

But even so, as I observed you with thanks to my keen peripheral vision, you were _hearing_ what Snow rattled about. However, you weren't _listening_.

They're two different things, Noctis. Very Different. Perhaps like _you_ and _Stella_.

*

*

*

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

After the meeting ended, I saw you walking out of the tent in quite a hurry. Strangely, I found myself trailing you in secrecy.

*

*

*

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

I could've sworn I concealed myself very well. But despite the thickness of the tree trunk, you still discovered where I carefully hid my presence.

"You may reveal yourself, Lightning. Your company has long been found out."

"As expected of the would-be King of his land, you are cautious of your surroundings as you are in a fight." I felt your enticing voice tug an invisible rope around me, compellingly pulling me outside of my hiding.

"Tell me why you have followed me. Certainly, Snow and the rest must be in need of your skillful assistance right at this moment."

"There's no room for flattery, Noctis." I tried hard to suppress the warmth that suddenly flushed beneath my cheeks. "I'm in-charge of any possible traitor in this battalion, do remember that."

I felt fortunate enough that I was able to possess the gift of quick thinking and the skill of creative deception as well.

"Why would you ever think that I will become an apostate?" You asked so innocently.

"I said, 'possible', didn't I?" My hand retracted the gun sword from its holster. I furtively wondered if I just did that to show you that I was damn serious _or _if I was just trying damn hard to impress you.

"Lower your weapon, soldier." Your left gloved hand gently pushed down the gun sword that I purposely set against your seemingly tempting neck. "I am not a threat." You authoritatively stated.

I faithfully obeyed your overpowering command which I honestly knew I couldn't defy.

*

*

*

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Lightning," you called out.

"What do you want?" I coldly asked, despite the fact that I couldn't quite get over the way you said my name.

"Walk with me."

"Would you care to repeat that again, Noctis?" I must've skipped a breath when I firmly responded.

"I…" you muttered. "I couldn't believe that I am saying this either. But frankly, I am in need of an… _advice_."

"Excuse me?" I raised my voice. "Why would you want an advice from me?"

"Because," you started walking. "You are _like _Stella… you're a girl. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" I pursued on the path you took without any reluctance at all even with the tone of my voice.

*

*

*

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

"You're not saying anything, Noctis. If you're not really in need of my assistance, then I'll take my leave."

You'd better say something Caelum. Otherwise, you'll surely think of me as a fool for wanting to stay despite what I said about leaving.

"I'm not quite sure where to start. But I'll try."

Finally! _Anything_ at all. Tell me and I'll give you an advice you'll never forget.

"I think you know that Stella and I are in quite a dispute."

On second thought, shut the hell up Noctis.

"Ourdiscussions regarding battle plans always seem to end in an argument."

I hadn't realized that my right hand has been giving the handle of my gun sword a very tight grip. I quickly released my hold as soon as I did. Even with your constant mention of her name, I still tried hard to listen.

At least, your enthralling voice made up for everything. And for that, I'm more than thankful.

*

*

*

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

"We must really be underestimating each other." You shook his head in dismay. "Lightning," Your head turned towards me, revealing the face of a beautiful Prince.

"Keep talking, Noctis." I reluctantly replied.

"I'm done." Your smirk was an immediate trap for me. And I imprudently fell for it. "Isn't this the part where you state your advice?" You asked.

"DAMN IT, Noctis!!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Pardon??" You were surprised. But I think I was even more shocked than you'll ever be.

"Look," I cried out. "If you're getting sick and tired of all this bullshit, then why do you continue to be with her?!"

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. It was wrong to say things like those.

But it felt so good to rattle on. And so, I did not hesitate to do so.

"Are you alright, Lightning?" you densely inquired.

"_NO_!" I shrieked. "Of course I'm not! How could I be alright when you, Noctis, are being hurt by your so-called Princess?!"

"You are getting the wrong impression. I hope you realize that."

"_Wrong _impression?!"

"Yes," you calmly responded. "And I am truly sorry for asking help from you at a bad time."

"Don't be sorry!" My feet quickly approached you. "You know, Noctis…!" You take an awkward step backwards. "Sometimes, you can be _so _impenetrable!! But still, I—"

*

*

*

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Your lips tasted even better than what I have imagined. I held the collar of your leather get-up with force, not ever having the intention of letting go. With the manly strength I possessed, I rammed myself into you until your back hit the trunk of a nearby tree. And there, I kissed you with all the passion I've held in captive for so long.

Vanille was damn right. I knew I should've confessed to you before anything else went out of the way. But then this… this was plainly crossing the boundaries.

*

*

*

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

A pair of strong hands shoved me away just as I wanted to have more. Soon, I realized that they were your hands.

"Enough," you robustly stated.

"Noctis," I licked my lips with my tongue.

"Stay away from me." you exclaimed darkly as you held the back of your left hand near your mouth, repeatedly smearing it clean of my presence that was just right there on your lips.

"You belong with me, Noctis. You know you do." I warily took a big step away from you.

"You're sick." You said to me.

"Don't tell me," I began. "That you could still taste Stella when I kissed you…"

"Of course I can." You firmly responded, which gave me quite an ache inside.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "Get over her, Noctis!" I shook my head in disgust. "I'm here. What else do you need her for??"

"Stella and I _did_ quarrel." You emphasized. "But that doesn't imply the fact that she means nothing to me anymore." Your back suddenly turns to face me. "She always will, more than you'll ever be to me."

*

*

*

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe…?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

That rejection you gave made me feel all the more challenged. But before I let you leave me standing here all alone, I shouted out your name in an effort to catch your attention. You spun around and then I confidently laid out my remark.

"It won't just be _something_, Noctis." I yelled. "I _will _mean _everything _to you."

"You'd better start waking yourself up, soldier. Because you are currently living in a fantasy."

"So are you, Noctis. But don't worry, I'll wake you up myself."

You probably didn't hear those last things I said since you intentionally left me hanging as you walked away.

Nevertheless, _you will belong with me_, Noctis Lucius Caelum. That will be an order. Not a promise.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_XD i must be quite sick for writing something like this. truth be told, this is actually my first time to write something like.. er.. this. that's why i placed this under rated M, just in case. O________O and no, i do not support LxN (for reasons still to be said). sorry! i'm a true blue NxS fan! but this is just something i did to show to others that i want to be a 'flexible' writer too... everything's just for experience and well, practice.. so, **Review/Comment! Criticize! **Thanks so much!!  
_

_-i think Lightning's a bit OOC here. since i'm not really that into FFXIII, i don't know much about her behavior or her world. :P did rorudesu-chan do good in this songfic??  
_


End file.
